


Bleak

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jedi, Jedi Apprentice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he knew as Spring was no more than a memory in this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for eldritch_hobbit, set during the Jedi Apprentice series, post-Tahl.

Not long after New Apsolon there had been Delor. The high northern continent, to be precise, in which two queens were each claiming their right to rule, one beleaguered king having flown to Coruscant with offerings of his best cider and a plea for help. Chancellor Valorum had, it seemed to Qui-Gon, restrained himself from making several remarks about the king's myopia, and promised to do what he could.

The flight was long. It was late in the seventh season when Qui-Gon stepped down from the transport and began the walk to the royal house set into the hillside. The wind cut along the path and snaked cold fingers across his cheeks, and behind him came the sounds of Obi-Wan's boots crunching on the cold ground. In the eighth season everything froze and the people retreated to their dwellings underground; whatever stayed above could be found melting when the weather cycled around again, a long time distant.

They walked in silence. Overhead the sky looked mottled and too heavy to be held up, the nearby field creeping with purple, shifting grasses until it disappeared into the far line of skeletal trees.

Obi-Wan never asked, but if he had, Qui-Gon could have pointed to that landscape and said: _this. Like this._

What he knew as Spring was no more than a memory in this place. It was easy to see why the inhabitants felt they would never be warm again.


End file.
